Special Night
by Mysterious Writer 16
Summary: It's the echidna's birthday! And once again he expects to be doing it alone. I mean...it's the same every year. No doubt this will be all like the others...or will it?


**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. They all belong to their rightful owners.**

* * *

He watched the arrow of light shoot up into the night sky, exploding into a dazzling array of bright colors red, white, and glowing blue. The lights shimmered in the sky for a moment before another followed. This one a arrow of white that when it reached high enough and exploded filled the air with a slight thunder like sound. The sparkles reminded him of the powerful emerald he had at his back now.

Guarding the gem was his life.

It was his job, his commintment, his responsibility.

Knuckles the Echidna, Guardian of Angle Island and the Master Emerald, watched from his place on the stone steps as another firework shot into the air, outshining all the others that were there before with its own display of lights. The show was coming from the city which was too far out for him to get a good view of, but knew it was there. The ones that lived there were celebrating another victory against Dr. Eggman. A evil man who threatens to destroy all they hold dear in life. They celebrated often in honor of his defeat and Sonic the Hedgehog victory. He was their hero and protector, who many times had thwarted the evil one's plans.

The red echidna sat down on one of the steps. The cold cracked concrete sent a slight chill through him. His eyes never left the light display in the sky. There would be a party going on in the city. He had been to enough of them, often having partnered up with the blue blur to help defeat Eggman when his robots or plan proved a little too much for the one hedgehog alone. The parties were okay, plenty of laughter, dancing, floats, parades. Sometimes even the mayor would give a speech or two in honor of their bravery. Mostly it was about Sonic though which Knuckles didn't mind. The celebration would go on into the night till everyone lumbered off tiredly home at around dawn.

For once he wasn't going to be there.

He was going to be alone for tonight.

His night.

After watching the show a few minutes longer he stood up and glanced back at the Master Emerald. It shimmered prettily in the pale moonlight, safe...for once.

"Well, Master Emerald," Knuckles turned to it, "It's going to be just you and me again this year." True, he could go to the party they had down at the city ...just pretend it was all for him...

He found himself doing the pretend game a lot whenever it got dull guarding. He had done it once before a few years ago. He had tried pretending the party was for him, but found the pang of loneliness sharper like it was trying to eat him alive. All these people around him celebrating...but not for him. It was better just having his day on Angle Island with nothing but his emerald for company. No way was he going to tell Sonic or the others about it. It would just sound silly. Just thinking about it made him blush slightly, his face growing hot.

"Now," Knuckles spoke again, "This year I got myself some goodies to enjoy. Also a new punching bag to replace the one I broke." He chuckled, "We can play a couple games before we dig into the food. It'll all be good fun. Happy birthday to me!" His last words felt forced out his mouth. Any spark of excitement for the night, any good thing he could think of to make it look better seemed small...too small to fill the painful hole in him. He normally didn't feel so down, but...for some reason...

To his surprise he suddenly felt his eyes growing moist. Quickly, as if afraid to be seen, he blinked rapidly, clearing it away. He took a deep breath, closing his for a moment before facing the emerald again.

"How about those goodies I was talking about? I got chocolate?"

He was quiet sure the gem shimmered extra brightly for him. The Master Emerald was good like that.

"I'll be back," He started down the steps. Whirling around suddenly, he pointed a hand at the large gem warningly, "Don't go anywhere. Stay." He repeated the words firmly again before turning and resuming his walk down the steps. Once he reached ground again he started his walk around the large stand and towards the cave nearby that he had called his home.

It wasn't far from the Emerald which he liked and why he chose it. Besides the point he couldn't nail two pieces of wood together to save his life. It was small, but it perpetrated him in the rain. Darkness covered him as he entered his home. A sharp chill pricked him as he walked deeper, leaving the world behind at the opening. Someday, he thought to himself, he'll remember to buy a heater or a rug for his place to do something about the cold. That is if he ever got enough money to buy something like that. The real problem would be finding electricity for a heater to plug into. Maybe he could get Tails to help him. The kid was good at things like that.

Any light from outside seemed to vanish after a couple steps into the cave. He stumbled over something, landing painfully on the cold hard ground. He gritted his teeth to keep from crying out as he kicked at the object that had tripped him up. By the way it felt he guessed it was that cardboard box full of supplies he kept around. Growling, he rubbed his now bruised knees which throbbed painfully beneath his touch as he got off the floor.

Where was that lantern? He squinted his eyes in the darkness. He usually left it around this spot. He reached out in front of him with his hands, but only found wall. He bumped painfully against it. Stumbling back, He gave out a small grunt of pain, clutching his swollen nose. With a startled cry he fell on his back, tripping once more over the same box. As he laid there with more injuries than he walked in with he couldn't help, but think how "wonderful" his birthday night was so far.

He sighed.

Suddenly the cave seemed to light up in a soft glow. It wasn't very bright, but Knuckles still found himself shielding his eyes with his large hands for a moment as his eyes blinked rapidly to adjust to it.

What was...

"Hay, knucklehead!"

At the sound of the friendly, familiar, cocky voice he brought his hand down. His eyes widened as they fell on Sonic the Hedgehog, who stood in front of the echidna's small cheap table which now was covered in a spotless white table cloth. On it was a large double layered chocolate cake, covered in thick icing and pink candles. Other party things were on the table as well. The smell of homemade cheese dip reached his nose making his stomach growl and mouth water. He turned back to Sonic, mouth slightly open, unable to find words or form thoughts.

"Happy birthday!" Sonic gave him a wink.

A weird noise came from the other end of the table. He glanced over to Tails, who he hadn't noticed till the kit blew the into the party blower. A red party hat rested on his head. The fox's blue eyes twinkled as he smiled and ran over, gripping the echidna in a tight brotherly hug.

"Happy birthday, Knuckles!" Tails laughed.

Knuckles looked down at the two tailed kit, feeling his chest warm and a blush coming awkwardly to his face. He faced Sonic, who was leaning casually against the table, arms crossed.

"Who-" Knuckles tried to form the question, but the hedgehog held up a hand.

"Don't ask how we found out. We just did. That's all you need to know."

"But the party in the city-"

"There will be more. There always will be as long as I'm still fighting," Sonic eyed him playfully, "Did you really think if I knew about your birthday I would just ignore it? No way! I never miss a party."

"Sonic..." Knuckles once again couldn't find any other words. He looked down at the fox, "Tails...I..."

"Don't get all mushy, knucklehead," Sonic laughed, but not meanly. "I made the cheese dip, but I doubt it will be any good. So, don't get all teary eyed before you taste that."

Much to the echidna's surprise he found himself laughing, his chest feeling lighter than it had for the past few days, "I can smell it from here and it smells great! Thanks, guys!"

"No, problem!" Tails laughed as they parted from their embrace.

Sonic frowned slightly at the words, "No problem? Tails, don't you remember how hard it was to fly all this stuff in your plane? We lost a gallon of punch and a bag of chips along the way. Then we had to sneak all of this stuff into the cave without him seeing. Not to mention I burned my finger making the dip." He rubbed his pointer finger at the memory.

Tails smirked, "It wouldn't have happened had you kept your finger out of it, greedyhog."

They all laughed, filling the cave with bouncing echoes. Knuckles smiled wide. For the first time...he would get to celebrate his birthday amongst friends. Not just any friends, his two best friends.

"Let's eat!" He walked over to the table.

Sonic grabbed a spare party hat from off the table and slapped it on the red echidna's head, chuckling, "Wait a moment, Knux, the rest of the guests haven't arrived yet."

Knuckles, eyes widened, "Rest of the guests!?"

"That's right, Knucky!"

He knew that female sly voice and instantly it filled him with a flood of emotions. Annoyance, anger, and excitement. He wasn't quiet sure what to show when Rouge the Bat flew into the cave followed by Charmy the Bee, who kept up easily with her in the air.

Behind the two fliers, on the ground, was Amy Rose and Cream the Rabbit. Both of the girls were dressed in pretty matching party dresses. Little Cheese flew in, his normal red bow tie replaced with a black one for the occasion. The Chaotix followed last, carrying packages in their arms.

"Happy birthday, Knuckles!" Amy's smile was golden as she walked over. Cream followed right behind her.

The young six year old rabbit curtsied, "Yes, happy returns, Mister Knuckles!"

Cheese nodded, making his small squeak like poses that could have meant anything really.

Victor walked over, struggling beneath the weight of his package, "Silver sends his wishes!" He took a moment to say before setting the heavy box down.

"Him and Blaze," Espio spoke around his large box, "They both wish they could be here."

Knuckles was lost for words...once again that night. Never had he been expecting this!

Rouge alighted lightly in front of him, landing on her toes. Her eyes traveled around the cave, "Nice place you got here, Knuckly! Very homey. Could use a women's touch though to brighten it up and it's pretty cold in here too." She got close to his face, "Ever heard of a heat lamp? It's such a wonderful little invention. You just flip it on and you got heat. Instant warmth...unless of course you like being an echidna pop-"

His eyes narrowed and he instinctively felt his hands clench to fists, anger winning out over all the other emotions as he whirled around, demanding Sonic, "What's she doing here?"

The Hedgehog didn't seem to hear him, deep in a conversation with Espio.

"Relax, Knuckles," Rouge's hand cupped his cheek forcing him to look back to her, back into those sly, but hard for him to admit, pretty eyes. She went on, "I'm here to wish you a happy birthday. That's all. If you want I can just go now."

For a split second he was tempted to. Tempted to send her flying out with a good solid punch. He could actually envision doing so when nagging guilt stopped him in his thoughts. She was probably just here to steal his Master Emerald, using his party as a cover. Then...she could not be...she could really just be here to celebrate along with the others, make this night special for him. Slowly...very slowly...his fists uncurled. She hadn't done anything yet. It would feel wrong to send her flying...at least right now.

Maybe after cake. He was hungry.

"No," He finally sighed, "You can stay, but I'm watching you." He added just so she would know and hopefully not try anything.

She smiled, but it was hard for him to tell if it was her knowing sly smile or her genuine happy smile.

She was confusing as well as aggravating.

"Cake!" Charmy's face was suddenly there in Knuckles' own, quivering in barely controlled excitement, "Cake, cake, cake, cake! Bring on the cake! Chocolate icing whipped on top! I like that a whole lot!" He sang in a singy song voice as he got closer, his nose nearly touching his own. The bee beamed, "Let's eat!"

"Charmy!" Victor's stern voice halted the kid in his pleas, "Get back over here! We'll do the cake when Knuckles wants to not before."

"But Victor!" Charmy flew over to the croc, his voice slightly higher, "I need chocolate! Every kid needs chocolate! Chocolate...it makes me who I am! It is who I am! I AM THE CHOCOLATE!"

"Charmy, I...wait what?" The croc stuttered in confusion.

"Nothing!" Charmy chuckled.

Knuckles broke in, "Uhhh...Victor I mostly agree with Charmy. Let's eat!"

This was rewarded with a loud cheer before everyone started gather around the table of goodies.

* * *

Later that night...

* * *

His new bed was slightly squeaky, but it beat sleeping on an old blanket on the floor still abail to feel the cold through the thick material. He grabbed up his stuffed green lizard he had named Emerald (he usually hid his toy for fear of his friends making fun of him) and tucked himself in bed, kicking off his shoes as he did. He let out a content sigh, his stomach bloated from the food. His mind went back to the party.

Everything had been delicious...even the dip. The cake was amazing... well the part Charmy didn't devour. As everybody had passed him gifts and laughed at some things he got or bragged about how they knew exactly what to get him, he couldn't help but think it was the best part of the party. Not because he had gotten free stuff, although that is nice, but because all his friend's were around him, all enjoying one another and for once at ease. For once no one was in trouble, no city was currently being enslaved, no giant robot threatenintg to kill people. It had been a night filled with fun and he had fel himself grow closer all of them.

Even Rouge...

To his surprise she hadn't tried anything during the party...

His eyes flashed open at the sound of a girlish giggle floating in on the breeze. The ground and bed beneath him trembled. He growled as he leapt out of bed and sprinted to the entrance.

"I'm coming Master Emerald!" He managed to say before he tripped over the supplies box.

This was the night Knuckles the Echidna, Guardian of Angle Island and the Master Emerald was born into the world. Outside the fireworks still went on and because he could he pretended they were for him as he leapt up and ran outside.

* * *

 **Happy late birthday, Knuckles! Sorry I didn't get this out sooner!**

 **Please leave a review!**


End file.
